That Auslly Story! (Indefinate Hiatus)
by AusllyRauraKick
Summary: im not good at summarys so enjoy
1. That Day & Bad Day

_**This is the Introduction for this story so its gonna be short i promise it will be long next time. Well i cant keep it. :P**_

* * *

Austin:Wow Ally another great song  
**Austin's P.O.V**  
_Ask her out she is so into you.._  
**End P.O.V**  
Ally:Thanks Austin.  
Austin:Welcome and Urmmmn there is some thing i-  
Ally:Austin I have to go I'll see you later. *Gets up and leaves the practice room"

Austin:OK bye.  
**Austin's P.O.V**  
_She is always on my mind I think about her all the time._  
_This can't wait I need to tell her how I fell._  
_Ever since that day I told her I don't like her that way I was so lying. I better lock up the store than._  
**End P.O.V**

**At Ally's house**

Dez: Hey Mr D is Ally her  
Mr.D Yea she's upstairs".  
Dez: OK thanks big Guy  
Mr.D Cool I got a Nick name.  
**Dez goes upstairs and knocks on Ally's door.**  
Ally: Come in  
**Dez walks in and sits down on Ally's bed.**  
Dez:"Ally do you like me?''  
Ally: Yea as a Best Freckled Friend but not like that and plus your dating Trish  
Dez:Don't lie.  
Ally: I'm not telling a lie I really like Austin but I doubt he likes me back.  
**Dez gets up and goes towards Ally and kisses her.**

**Mean while down stairs**  
Mr.D She's in her room.  
Austin: Thanks Daw  
Mr D: Sweet two nicknames in one day awesome

**Austin goes in to Ally's room and gasped and tears were forming in his eyes.**  
**He was about to go down the steps but went in to the room and punched Dez in the chest...hard. Hard enough that Dez had to go to the Hospital.**  
Ally: *yells* Austin Austin don't leave  
**The door slams.**

* * *

_**Hell yea. Crazy stuff. Lol**_


	2. Running & Thanking

**Austin's P.O.V**  
_I feel like shit just straight up shit why you may ask because I'm in love with Ally Dawson and a couple of minutes ago I saw her making out with my best friend and Dez knows better he's dating Trish. Then I punched Dez in the chest I feel bad now but I don't know what to do run or die. By run I mean runaway and by die I mean...well you know what that means. I still love Ally but I still don't wanna see her for a while._  
**End P.O.V**

**Ally's P.O.V**  
_WOW Crazy shit just went down. I don't know why Austin just ran and didn't let me finish I feel like it really hurt him and it really hurt Dez cause he is in the hospital and I told Trish everything and she doesn't believe it but I told her its the truth_.  
**End P.O.V**

**Dez's P.O.V**  
_Ow my chest hurts really really bad I didn't know Austin had that in him._  
_crazy. I'm glad Trish didn't break up with me I apologized to her._  
_I think I was high cause I remember going to bar then I ended up making out with Ally._  
**End P.O.V**

**Trish's P.O.V**  
_Craziness.._ .  
**End P.O.V**  
**Austin's P.O.V**  
_OK I chose to run away cause I don't wanna die_  
_But I still may die._  
_But I decided to run away to Jimmy Starr's House._  
**End POV**

Austin: Hello Kira is your dad here.  
Kira: Yea he is up stairs.

**Austin's P.O.V**  
_DAMN HER BREATH GOT WORSE WOOF..._  
**End P.O.V**

Austin: Thanks.  
Kira: Your-  
Austin: No don't say ANOTHER word please and thank you.  
Jimmy: *coming down the stairs* Honey who was at the door..?  
Then he noitces Austin standing by the door.  
Jimmy: Austin my man what's up.  
Austin: Can I please live here for a day or two.  
**Austin's P.O.V**  
_I was expecting a big fat HELL NOO._  
_But I got big fat Yea why not._  
**End POV**

Austin: Cool thanks so much.  
Jimmy: I have go on a business trip anyway and my Kira doesn't like being alone. Jimmy says.

Austin: Jimmy can I talk to you in the kitchen.  
Jimmy: No I know what your gonna ask I have to her to the dentist tomorrow morning.

**Austin's P.O.V**  
_I don't think a dentist can help her._  
**End P.O.V**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

Austin: OK what do we need to talk about?

Ally: OK Ummm how do I say this... I had a dream about us dating.

Austin: I did too and it was getting good cause at the end I kissed you and fireworks went off.

Ally: Yea and it was crazy. But there is something else too.

Austin: What?

Ally: Dez kissed me first and the reason was he was drinking and Trish didn't break up with him and I didn't enjoy the kiss cause I really love you Austin I was pissed when that night happened I thought I would never speak to you but know I am. But I wanna know is do you fell the same way?

Austin: Yes Als I do why do you think I was mad that day.

Ally: Haha yea I did think about that.

Ally: So can you come back.

Austin: Yea I'll come back.

Ally: YaY thanks Austin.

Austin: Your welcome.

Kira: Austin.

Austin: What?

Kira: Bye. *Kira then runs down staires and kisses Austin on the lips.*

Austin: HOLY SHIT YOUR BREATH. Is not bad thats good but dont do that again.

Kira: But i love you Austin.

Austin: Yea that weirds me out a whole lot more so bye now . i will see you later. *walks out door slowly then slams it*

Kira: Hes cute and he will be mine but now i have to get rid of Ally.

_**WhaT was that about. Oh i think someone is calling.**_

Austin: Yello

Jimmy: Austin my MAN guess what.

Austin: What.

Jimmy: Your going on tour Next Summer.

Austin: Really.

Jimmy: Really its a Tour of a lifetime but sad thing is only one person can go.

Austin:Oh it will be easy to chose who.

Jimmy: OK cool Bye my man

Austin: Bye Jim

_**I get to Sonic Boom**_ ~

Austin: Ally...

Ally: Yes.. Oh hey Austin.

Austin: Wazz up.

Ally: Wats up with Wazz up?

Austin: I have the best of news.

Ally: What.

Austin: Jimmy got me a tour and im aloud to bring one person. I say.

Ally: Really who are you bringing?

Austin: Trish..

Ally: *disappointed*Trish your taking Trish?

Austin: No where is Trish. Im taking you.

Ally:*excited* Oh her and Dez are up in the practice room making out.

Trish: I heard my name whats going... *runs and hugs Austin* Austin your back.

Austin: Yea im back.

Trish: *harsh* But theres one thing I wanna say NEVER hurt my Dezybear again OK. *stops hugging Austin*

Austin: OK.

Dez: I heard my name whats going... Austin buddy your back.

Austin: Yea im back and im still mad at you so uhh dont talk to me for a while just until i can forget about.

Ally: Austin just forgive him he was drinking.

Austin: Oh yea i forgot but just give me a day

Dez: OK buddy see ya tomorrow. *walks out with Trish*

Austin: OK bye.

~ Its gets quite~

Austin: Soo you wanna grab a bite?

Ally: Yea that will be cool.

Austin: *puts his hand out*Cool . Shall we.

Ally: *grabs Austin's hand*Yes we shall.

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

Austin: Nice first date wasnt it?

Ally: Yes it sure was.

Austin: Is this your house?

Ally: Yes it is.

Austin: Well I guess I'll see ya tommorow

Ally: Yea i guess so.

_**Ally kisses me on the cheek.**_

Austin: Bye.

Ally: Bye.

_**Best Night Ever**_

_**End POV**_

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

Best night Ever.

_**End P.O.V**_

_**(3 Weeks Later)**_

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

Austin: So Dez do you and Trish have plans tonight cause i want to play some video games with your new T.V.

Dez: No i dont have plans but do you know what happened to Ally she is very sick. Dez asked.

Austin: Yea i know shes been puking a lot lately. I say.

Dez: Do you wanna know she has been acting that way. Dez asked

Austin: Hell yea I do she is my Girlfriend i need to know what happened with her its almost like she is-

_**Dez cuts me off.**_

Dez: Pregos (Pregnent) yea thats what i want to talk to you about. I Had sex with her.

Austin: *yells* YOU FUCKING DID WHAT.

Dez: Calm done i made my first move cause i tied her down.

Austin: Wait are you being serious?

Dez: Hell Yea I fucking enjoyed the way she screams when theres duct tape on her mouth.

_**I cant take it im so angry then I get up and push Dez against the window then the glass breaks and he falls out.**_

_**Hours later**_

_**Im at the hospital with Dez he is dying and its all my fault. But i have to talk to Ally.**_

_**I Get my phone out of my pocket. Then start I texting Ally**_

_**Texting convo**_

**Austin_Rockinitloud**- Ally we need to talk like urgent can i come over.

**AllyMoon-** Yea sure come on over I need to talk to you too about Dez and Me.

**Austin_Rockinitloud**- Yea thats the reason i need to talk to you

**AllyMoon**- OK and i hope you know that i wasnt cheating on you. Just come over ill tell you everything.

_**End Convo**_

_**What does she mean by that oh shoot better head there and find out.**_

_**I Leave the Hospital. Then I Walk to Ally's House.**_

_**OK this is it time to find out what happened**_.

_**I Open the door and walk in.**_

Austin: Ally what happened?

Ally: OK. Dez raped me and I'm pregnant.

_**OMFG.**_

Austin: Well I love you so much that I don't care cause your the best girl I ever dated..

Ally: Awe Austin I love you too.

_**I lean in.**_

_**Ally leans in**_

_**We kiss**_

_**Trish busts though the front door.**_

Trish: *yells* AUSTIN MONICA FUCKING MOON GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW.

Ally: What's your problem Trish.

Trish: He hurt my Dezicakes..

Austin: Yea and your Dezicakes raped ally and go her pregnant.

Ally: That's why he pushed him out the window.

Trish: Oh my gosh I have to go.

_**Trish's P.O.V**_

_**I Hate Dez now I don't want to sees him after I break up with him. I wish there was a better Guy out there like Austin. Austin is a good Guy I want someone like him.**_

_**I get to the hospital.**_

_**I Go to Dez's room.**_

Trish: Dez I'm breaking up with you cause you raped ally and Austin pushed you out the window and I'm sorry. I don't want to see you anymore.

Dez: Ok bye.

Trish: Bitch.

_**I run home and run upstairs and cries.**_

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

_**~ 5 weeks later~**_

Austin: I'm single and ready to mingle.

Austin: Ok but I Don't think anyone would want to mingle with a hotdog..

Trish: Shut up Austin.

Austin: Haha you mad bruh.

Trish: No I'm jealous of Dez's new girlfriend.

Austin: AAwww your still in love with him. You should go over there and talk to him.

Trish: But him and his girlfriend look ... wait is that. Kira.

Austin: Oh shit girl with bad breath dates a Guy with no brain. That is not a win win situation.

Trish: Hey don't say that about my boy- I mean Dez he is a cool awesome Guy and I love him for thaat.

Dez: You love me for that.

Trish: Ummm yea but you hurt my friend and I can't forgive you for that.

Dez: Yea but some day you. _**Then he kisses her on the cheek.**_

Austin: Oh wow..

Trish: Yea. Wow..

_**We walk over to Ally**_

Austin: Hey babe you wanna know what me and Trish just found out?

Ally: What?

Austin: Kira is dating Dez.

Kira: Oh my.

Austin: Yea Girl with wait she doesnt have bad breath any more i forgot..

Trish: Anyway im starting to get jealous cause i still love Dez.

Ally: Awee. I just Love. Love!

Austin: Yea and now your in love.. _**Then I kiss her on the lips.**_

ALLY: Yea i sure am.

_**We start making out.**_

Trish: Umm guys..

_**We dont listen**_.

Trish: Guys.

_**They still dont listen**_

Trish: *yells* GUYS.

Auslly: What.

Austin: Cant you see we are busy.

Ally: Austin she is my friend. Now Apolgize.

Austin: Sorry Trish.

Ally: Thank you now can you please go talk to Dez while i talk with Trish.

Austin: *sighs* Yea ok.

_**I walk away.**_

Ally: So what are you going to do Trish?

Trish: I don't know. Maybe try to win him back. Or kick Kira's a-

Ally: *interrupts Trish* Trish no cussing.

Trish: Ok whatever. But I'm going to hurt her. *walks away*

_**i walk back over.**_

Austin: What happened did she make up her mind..

Ally: No i think she going to hurt Kira.

Austin: Good cause she deserves it. cause the day i was leaving she ran down the stairs and kissed me. And i didn't enjoy it cause I was going to have my first date with you.

Ally: That Bitch did what oh no no no NO. She better whoop her a. I mean butt..

Austin: Yea. You're a bad girl.

Ally; Awe. I know i am. _**Then kiss me**_

_**I Kiss back then we Make out.**_

~With Trish~

_**Trish's P.O.V**_

_**I am going to hurt that bitch for stealing my man. Once i get to Austin's tour celebration party. Austin is awesome his music or should i say Ally's music is so heart warming**_.

_**end P.O.V**_

_**~At the party~**_

Dez: Hey babe.

Kira: Oh Uh . Hey Hun.

_**Kira kisses Dez's cheek then looks over at Austin to see if he saw it . But he didnt**_.

Kira: Oh . Hey that bitch who broke your heart is here.

Dez: SHut up Kira. _**Dez acceidently blurted out. then he covers his mouth.**_

Kira: Okay.

_**Trish walks up to Kira and smackes her. Then Kira smacked back.**_

_**Trish jumped on Kira and hit her in the mouth a couple of times.**_

_**Then Kira flips her over and gets on top of her and punched her stomach.**_

_**Then Trish flipped over Kira got back on top of her and started hitting her in her face.**_

_**Kira tries to fight back.**_

Austin: Hey Ally loook.

Ally: WHAT THEY FINALLY GOT 1DIRECTION HERE.

Austin: No Trish is kicking Kira's a- i mean butt.

Ally: Oh wow. I knew she had it in her.

_**30 MINS LATER...**_

Auslly: Wow Trish is still beating Kira.

_**They run over to them.**_

_**Austin pulls Trish off of Kira.**_

Trish: *yells*Hey I wasnt finished.

Ally: Well you are now. You've been beating Kira for half a hour.

Trish: Oh i didnt know that.

_**Kira gets up .**_

Kira: Why'd you do that.

Trish: You stole my boyfriend.

Kira: Oh . Well you can have him back . I was just trying to make Austin jealous.

Austin: Wow if you were it didnt make me jealous.

Kira: Whatever.

_**Dez and Trish get back together.**_

_**Auslly is still together.**_

_**Kira is alone but still wants Austin and will do anything she can to make him date her.**_

Kira: Me and Austin are better together. That fool Ally will run away once i do the next step of my plan. Kira says to her self then laughs evily.

_**A Week before the tour and stuff starts to go wrong.**_

Austin: Hey Als you wanna go catch that movie now.

Ally: I'm sorry Austin I'm busy. I have to take care of the store and write some songs for your tour.

Austin: More songs. We wrote 10 songs last night.

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

_**I wish I could tell him I'm going to be the opening act. But then he would say " No I should be the opening act. You deserve to be the main event" . I would but no I'm not.**_

_**Kira walks in.**_

Kira: Hey you guys..

Austin: What do you want.

Kira: I want to say I'm so over you and can we go out I have to talk to you about the tour.

Austin: Thank you. Thank you. And ok sure. But just to let you know this is not a date. Cause I'm in love with my beautiful Ally.

Ally: Awe I love you too. _**Ally says then kisses him on the cheek**_

_**Later in the Movie Theater**_

Kira: So you enjoying the movie?

Austin: Yeah sure what ever.

Kira: Austin I'm still not over you. I love you so much. _**Kira says then kisses him.**_

_**Ally walks in with a box of popcorn.**_

Ally: What the hell. I thought you loved me. I hate you.

Austin: *angry* Thanks a lot Kira. I lost the most cooliest girl I know. Thanks to you I can never be happy again. And the hell would you kiss me I don't like you. I actually hate you now. I thought you were cool. But then you just ruined my best relationship. Thanks.

Kira: I'm sorry Austin.

_**Ally walks back in.**_

Ally: I heard everything.

Austin: You did. See I knew you wouldn't think I would really cheat on you with Kira.

Ally: Yea I thought you did but then I heard what you said.

Man: HEY SEAT DOWN WE ARE TRYING TO WATCH JAVON X HERE.

_**Ally flipped the man off.**_

Ally: Come on Austin lets go.

_**They leave**_

Kira: Ugh I so hate my life. I'm gonna get him. We are better together. _**People stare at her**_.

Kira: What you guys talk to your selves too so don't even start.

_**They all agree.**_

Ally: That girl is crazy nuts.

Austin: Yea she sure is. But she can never have me not even if she ties me down in a chair.

Ally: Be careful I might do that to you some day.

Austin: Haha you funny Ally. So hows the kid.

Ally: Its doing well i just wanna know what it is first.

Austin: Maybe you should keep. It a surprise.

Ally: Yea maybe.

Austin: It may be out by the end of the tour.

Ally: Yea a 8 month tour. Yea lets hope it doesn't want to come out early..

Austin: Yea. Lets hope.

Ally: I love you Austin.

Austin: I love you too Als.

_**5 DAYS LATER**_

.Austin:*playing black ops 2 with Dez.* Oh yeah all head shots.

Dez: Watch out Austin! I'm gonna get ya.

Ally: * walks in * What are you doing Austin you have a concert in two hours you know.

Austin : I do! Awesome! See ya later Dez. * puts Xbox controller down *.

_**Ally's P.O.V :**_ _**I have to tell him. Ok I will now.**_

Austin: *walks in* Ok I uhh Als bad news I forgot the lyrics.

Ally: Man! Austin you have to come up with something. Just think of me. *kisses his cheak*

Austin: Your soo right Als. I can do this.

Ally: Great uhh I have to tell you something. I'm the Opening Act.

Austin: Wow that's awesome. But you are way better than me . This should be your night.

Ally: No its yours maybe I can. When we have our first stop in France.

Austin: Ok. Maybe.

_***Ally performs***_

Ally: Austin its your turn. Go out there and blow them away.

Austin: Ok. I can do this. I just have to think about you.

Austin: *singing* **Last summer we met**

**We started as friends**

**I can't tell you how it all happened**

**Then autumn it came**

**We were never the same**

**Those nights everything felt like magic**

**And I wonder if you miss me too**

**If you don't here's the one thing**

**That I wish you knew**

**I think about you**

**Every morning when I open my eyes**

**I think about you**

**Every evening when I turn out the lights**

**I think about you**

**Every moment every day of my life**

**You're on my mind all the time it's true**

**How long till I stop pretending**

**What we have is never ending**

**Oh ohh**

**If all we are is just a moment**

**Don't forget me cause I won't and**

**I can't help myself**

**I think about you ooohh**

**I think about you ooohh**

**I think about you**

**Every morning when I open my eyes**

**I think about you**

**Every evening when I turn out the lights**

**I think about you**

**Every moment every day of my life**

**You're on my mind all the time it's true**

**I think about you, you you you you.**

_***Crowd cheers***_

Austin: *runs backstage*

Ally: Austin that was amazing! *kisses him *

Austin: It was awesome I never knew I can do that.

Ally: I did. Cause your amazing. * smiles*

Austin: *smiles*

Ally: Now lets get ready for our flight.

Austin: Yea when is that isn't it like at 7:45 am

Ally: Yea so . I'll see ya tomorrow.

Austin: Ok I sure will see you tomorrow.

Ally: I love you Austin Moon

Austin: Love you too Ally Moon. *smiles*

Ally: AWWWE! I SO LOVE THAT! *kisses him on the cheak* *Leaves*

Austin: *smiles* *goes on the stage and starts singing by thinking of Ally

**I think about you**

**Every morning when I open my eyes**

**I think about you**

**Every evening when I turn out the lights**

**I think about you**

**Every moment every day of my life**

**You're on my mind all the time it's true**

_**Austin P.O.V**_

_**It is time for me to go to the airport! Finally more tour**_

_**Ends Pov**_

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

_**Finally can get out of this house. Man you do not know what my dad can do after he eats some cool ranch tacos from Taco Bell®.**_

_**End P.O.V**_

_**Ally and Austin meet at the airport and hug. Then thw're plane comes**_

_**So they hurry and get on it and sit down.**_

Ally: Finally. I am a woman! I can explore the world by my self

Austin: *stares at her giving a look that makes her laugh.*

Ally : Haha! I'm just kidding ok

Austin: *stares*

Ally: *smiles* *hits him in the arm softly. *

Austin:*laughs* *kisses her*

Ally:*kisses him back*

Auslly: *make out.*

Flight Attendent: We are sorry but the plane is having problems.

Auslly: *stops making out* WHAT?!

Austin: Well atleast I get to die with you Als.

Ally:Awe how sweet i love you Austin Moon.

Kid: He's not the real Austin Moon we dealt with this before.

Ally: Shut it kid. He is the real Austin Moon.

Kid: No he isn't the real Austin Moon is going on a tour to Canada. But you guys are on a plane for Ohio.

Austin: Awe man. Wait did Trish give us the times and tickets.

Ally: Yup

Austin: That explains it.

Kid: sing a song and ill give you guys some parachutes so you guys don't die . We are already falling.

Austin: ok fine *sings* **Walked up to you it was gray December monday. Asked for directions on the street. Do you remember? It was cold and it was raining. But it felt like summertime to me. Cause when you opened up your mouth it was like sunshine coming out. You changed the world out side my window right there you blew my heart away and I remember when I met you thinking that you weren't a ordinary girl and this wasn't gonna be a ordinary day. No ohh. Ordinary day no ohh**

**No ordinary day yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**No ordinary day.**

**oh yea no ordinary day**

Kid:Still don't believe your him but its too late now while you were singing we died. You noob.

Austin: *screams* *wakes up*

Ally : What's wrong? Had a nightmare.?

Austin: yea and I sung no ordinary day and the lyrics were kinda off.

Ally: kinda. Wow .

Austin: Yea.

Ally: Yea.

Austin: Wanna make out

Ally: You know I do!

Auslly: *make out *

_**They get off the plane and find the hotel and go to their room**_

Bellhop: Room 456. Enjoy your stay.

Austin: Thanks.

_**They walk in the room**_

Ally: Wow this room is nice.

Austin: Yea it sure is.

Ally: Lets go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.

Austin: Yea. But there is only one bed.

Ally: Well. We can snuggle.

Austin: *smiles* *laughs*

_**They get in there PJ's. And get in the bed. And go to sleep.**_

_**Next Morning**_

Austin: Since we only have 8 hrs. Till the concert I was thinking we can go to the Eiffel Tower. ( a/n Sorry if you thought they were really going to Canada.)

Ally: Yea sure.

_**They head to the tower.**_

_**They get to the first floor**_.

Austin: This is going great.

Ally: Yea. It would have been awesome if we had our first kiss up here .

Austin:Yea if would have been.

Ally: Yea. *Leans in*

Austin : *leans in* *kisses*

Ally: *Kisses*

Austin; * leans on the railing*

?:* Pushes Ally away from Austin. Then accidentally pushes Austin off the tower* Oops. *runs off* *drops a note*

_The note reads-_

_I'm back and now Austin will be mine._

Ally: Austin!

Austin: *lands on top of a car* I think I'm fine. Good thing this car stuck my landing.

Ally: Haha. Ok. *picks up note* Oh My Gosh!

Austin: Dont Call the Ambulance.

Ally: Ok why.

Austin: *stops responding*

Ally: Austin!

Austin: *no response *

Ally calls the ambulance.

?:Why are you calling the ambulance did someone get hurt?

Ally:Yea. (Turns around) (Gasps)

Ally: Austin?! (Runs over and hugs him)

Austin: Ally im fine i fell and landed on a car and we are on the first floor. And i can perform even if i had to drag my leg up here.

Ally: Your funny.

Austin: We should call Dez and Trish and tell them to come.

Ally: Yea we should.

_**With Trez**_

Dez: Why is he here? (points to Trent)

Trent:(walks up Trez) Did you break up with Bozo yet?

Trish: No i was getting there. You know what im gonna do the right thing and stay with Dez.

Dez:(confused) What? Im like so lost.

Trish: Me and Dez have been though alot so me and him are made for eachother.

Dez: Im still lost here.

Trish: Honey your always lost.

Dez: Oh yea.

Trent: Well then.


End file.
